What If
by deviousprincess
Summary: What if they never turned into mermaids? Never got close? When Rikki gets depressed, Emma becomes too stuck-up for her own game, and Cleo grows paranoid; personalities will clash.
1. In The Beginning

A/N: Since I've been writing anime stories for a while, I'm trying something new. I hope you new readers enjoy it. ;D

Warning: NO FREAKING BELLA/SOPHIE CRAP. Sorry, I just won't do it. This is for the people who watched the first seasons.

Disclaimer: I do not own this.

* * *

><p><span>CLEO<span>

It had been a week since Cleo took the job at the marine park to help out. Water had never been her favorite thing, but she was promised she would only be feeding the aquatic mammals. The brunette was happy to help out, and the animals never failed to lighten her day. They were just geniunely happy.

Cleo stared down at the dolphin she was feeding. He chirped happily at the sight of her.

As the brune couldn't help but smiling, she accidentally knocked over the bucket of food into the water. She gasped as the eager dolphin swam down to devour it all.

"No!" Cleo yelled, as if she had power to stop it.

It was too late now though; the dolphin had already eaten it all probably.

She had to at least get the bucket out. No letting the boss find out. One can't get fired on the second week.

Cleo's mood lifted as she grabbed the long net hanging on the edge of the tank.

The teenager tried her best to scoop the net out. Every time she got ahold of the handle, it would slide off.

Huffing in anger, she jabbed the net at the water.

Seeing the net, the happy dolphin swam over to greet it.

"Get away! I'm trying to do something here, can't you see?" Cleo spoke to him as if he understood. She swirled the net around hoping to scare him off.

The dolphin chirped and gripped the net with its mouth.

Cleo felt the net break and the next thing she saw was the water around her as she struggled to get out somehow.

"Help! Help! I can't swim!" Her lungs begged for air as she struggled to stay above the surface. It would've been better if she remained calm, but it was too late now. In minutes she would black out and sink, only to be found by whoever's unfortunate enough to see her.

A certain blonde was out on his way to go to the research lab, figuring he had time to pass by the dolphin site. Hearing pleading cries, he ran to the source to find a girl... No, someone he recognized.. Drowning.

Feeling secure enough to be in a situation like this, he quickly jumped in and pulled the girl to safety. Despite her attempts to leash onto him, he pulled her to safety in time.

"Are you okay?" He asked as she breathed in the air she thought she'd never breathe again.

Shaking in fear, Cleo hadn't thought of looking at whoever had saved her. She was just grateful she was out of that unforgiving hell. She looked at him, and squinted as she recognized him as well.

"Hey, you're name's Lewis," Cleo coughed. "Right?"

Glad to know she knew him too, he said, "Yeah. Y-You're Cleo?"

Nodding.

The teen got to her feet. "Listen Lewis.. Thank you so much. I can't repay you enough.. If there's anything you need.. Just say so. Okay?"

Lewis felt nervous. "Uh, o-okay. But really, it was nothing."

"Nothing? You saved my life!" Cleo said. "You were great. Good thing there was no CPR, right?"

The blonde had to tell himself it was a joke, and to let himself laugh. "Yeah."

The two had never been close friends, or even really friends. Just acquaints, if that. They were in a few of each other's classes, but never really talked. Lewis had always thought she was different than other girls, but he couldn't be sure because she hung out with a few snobby girls.

"So, where do you live, Lewis?" Cleo asked, beginning to walk away from the water. Never to go near it again, she hoped.

"Oh, uhm, not too far from here. And you?" Lewis replied.

"Same." Cleo had always thought Lewis was kind of dorky. He was in all the techy clubs and was probably a straight A student. But he seemed sweet. Nicer than the other guys, who all cheated on their girlfriends and partied every night. It was a little confusing, though, because Cleo had seen him with Zane a lot.

"Want me to walk you home?" He offered, considering it was the most polite thing to do. It was a little late.

Cleo was impressed by his politeness. "If you want." She smiled at him.

Dazzled by her smile, he felt nervous again and waited for her to point him in the direction she lived and began walking.

"Well, Cleo, I must say you bounce back fast for someone who almost drowned," Lewis stated, looking at her.

Not sure if it was meant to be a compliment, Cleo half-smiled. "Thanks," She was a little surprised by herself too. She was fine away from the water.

Stopping as they reached her house, Cleo turned to him. "Thanks again, Lewis. And remember, if you need anything-"

"I won't," Lewis reassured, smiling modestly.

"If you do," Cleo responded calmly. "I'll see you at school."

"You too," As Lewis walked off, he couldn't help but thinking of how heroic he must've looked saving her life.

EMMA

A young blonde stared at her magnificent reflection in the mirror.

Light blonde hair, nice eyes, flawless face, good figure.

"I look great, don't I?" Emma said as she proudly strutted down the stairs, passing her brother and grabbing her bag for swim practice.

"You are young, sweetheart," Her mom said softly. "but great, yes."

Elliot snickered.

"I'm off," Emma threw her shoulders back. "Love 'ya guys."

Walking. Smiling. She thought of how great she felt in the water. Not knowing what she'd do without somehow swimming, Emma started to run. _Don't wear yourself out. _She tried to tell herself, but then didn't give it another thought. She WAS the best one on the team, after all.

RIKKI

Feeling sun beam in through her window, a tired Rikki rolled over on her side.

Time to get up. Grateful there was no school, the curly haired blonde let her feet fall to the floor and stood, not too stable.

"Finally you're up," Her dad said to her as she lazily passed through the kitchen.

She felt her dad look at her. "Not made any friends yet?"

Sending him a grimace, Rikki shook her head. "I'm fine, dad. I'd rather sleep than hang out with friends, anyway."

Of course, Rikki was the new girl in town. Finding friends had never been easy for her. She always came off as distant, or too tough looking. Moving made everything harder for her. Rikki hadn't been very talkative, and she had even been looked at funny and called out. But it was nothing to worry about. Just because she was new. It'd end soon enough.

* * *

><p>AN: That's it for this chapter. 'Till then, you know what to do. x]


	2. New Enemies

A/N: I hope everyone likes it so far. Hopefully it'll get better along the way. I have lots of ideas.

* * *

><p>Cleo was ready to hurt someone as she stormed through the long hallway of her incredibly crowded school. Her day was not going well so far. Aside from almost drowning the other day, she had been bombarded with homework, barely had time to herself, had to walk to school that morning in rain, AND was asked to meet up with some friends at lunch who never showed up. Not too much of friends, obviously. Wanting to yell, Cleo looked around to see if any of them were in sight. No. Of course.<p>

"Cleo!" Jumping at the sudden call of her name, she almost dropped everything she was holding. It would've been the perfect additon to her day, considering papers would've been everywhere.

Cleo didn't care who wanted her. She just wanted the day to be overwith. She was prepared to scream in the face of anyone who aggravated her.

Lewis came up to her, looking very content. Cleo wished she could look content on such a terrible day. "Hey! I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the Cafe later, you know, we could eat and have a good time..." He tried his best at being casual.

Hearing nothing but silence, Lewis thought maybe he should change his approach. "Uh, I mean, Cleo.."

Stopping him, Cleo politely declined by saying, "Look Lewis, that's very sweet of you to offer, but I'm not in a good mood today and you would not enjoy my company."

Most guys would walk away hearing something like that, but certainly not Lewis. "Well, do you wanna talk about it?"

"No thank you." She started to walk away from him.

"Ohh, come on! I'm a really good listener. I think that's the least you could do for me saving your life," Lewis persisted.

Cleo rolled her eyes with her back facing him. What could it harm? All he wanted was to hear her rant about her problems. Sounded easy enough. Although listening to someone talk about their problems wouldn't usually favor saving someone's life, she agreed. "Okay. After school."

In a different wing, Rikki walked coolly in the direction of her locker. She tried to act confident.

But something, no, someone, got in her way of this.

Rikki looked up from her now fallen books to seeing a big-boobed blonde demon. She goes by the name of Miriam. Rikki thought little of her, however. Just another striving wannabe barbie doll. Or should she recount her thoughts, and say that people wanted to be exactly like Miriam. But Rikki didn't see why. She had a big head. Just like another particular blonde, standing next to her prep bitch.

"Try watching where you're going next time," Miriam suggested sarcastically. Her voice was almost threatening to Rikki.

"It was your fault," Rikki came with a comeback, remaining pretty calm.

Miriam stepped closer to her as if to make her back off. "Listen here, _trailer trash, _I will not tolerate a new girl trying to act tough on her first semester. There is NO way that you are getting under my skin and causing me to break out."

Ready to pump her fist down Miriam's throat, Rikki remembered what her dad said about not getting in another fight or being homeschooled. This was her last chance at making friends. But he didn't say anything about talking back. "And I, won't take being disrespected by a drag queen and her other little stuck up princesses who are judgemental little-" Rikki cut herself off. She was going too far. This is what got her into trouble at her other schools. Acting too tough. She was horrible at this friend-making thing.

Rikki gave the girl standing beside Miriam a sideward glance.

Miriam snarled her lip and clenched her own fist.

Rikki wouldn't ever expect Miriam to punch her, but to slap. Like the little sissy she was.

"Careful, Mir," Emma said to her friend, putting out her arm as if to caution her. "You don't what kind of sewage this rat has been into lately."

Miriam gave a snobby laugh. "You're the best at comebacks, Em."

If looks could kill, Emma would be dead right now. Right alongside Miriam.

"Aren't you gonna pick up your things you wrecklessly dropped running into me?" The main princess put her hands on her hips as she put emphasis on the word 'wrecklessly'.

"I would, but there's one, TWO, ugly trolls standing in my way." Rikki pointed at Emma with her head.

Suddenly the war sparked up between the two of them.

Emma stiffened. "You better watch it."

"Or?"

The two stared at each other for the longest time. There she was again. Shooting off her mouth to someone else. But it sure made for an interesting battle.

"Emma! I thought you were going to meet me for lunch!" Cleo suddenly appeared, walking towards the group of blondes, obviously with a purpose.

In the war inside their heads', Emma and Rikki were shooting each other were fully-loaded guns. But there the three stood, minus Miriam, all arms crossed, waiting for one another to say something.

Cleo wondered who the curly haired one was, but she didn't feel like asking at the moment. "Emma, you've avoided me all day, and I want to know right NOW why-"

"We can talk later," Emma decided, too mad to stay any longer; she turned on her heel and headed away from the drama she'd caused. Miriam followed for once.

Rikki picked up her books.

For a split second, Rikki and Cleo looked upon each other, then decided they were mad too and walked away from one another.

As the final bell drew nearer and nearer, Cleo started to think of what she'd say when she arrived at the Cafe. She hadn't known Lewis all too well before, and he might think she was naggy. Or snobby. Perhaps when Cleo got there, she could switch up the conversation to something more interesting.

As Cleo entered the hangout, she immediately caught sight of Miriam and Emma. Sitting at a table with Tiffany and a few others that were pretty high up on the popular chain.

She gave them a half-smile as she walked to a booth in the corner. She still hadn't forgave Emma yet. They hadn't been friends for too long, but Cleo wanted it to work out since Emma seemed like she was nice. Except for when she was around Miriam. It was like her whole personality changed. And what was up with that hallway incident? She wasn't planning on asking the questions.

Lewis stood up from a computer he was using. "Hey Cleo! Didn't know if you'd make it or not."

Wondering why she wouldn't make it, Cleo smiled at him and took a seat. She gestured for Lewis to sit down, too. He did.

"So, why were you upset this afternoon?" Lewis got right on topic.

Cleo leaned foward. "Well, I appreciate your concern but I'm over it now. We can talk about something more exciting." It was then Cleo realized she hadn't really prepared to talk about anything else.

Lewis looked like he didn't believe her as the drinks he'd ordered arrived at their table.

"What?" Cleo asked, inserting a bendy straw in her drink and swirling around the ice.

Lewis leaned back as if he didn't need to say it.

"Well, Cleo, I'm not stupid, and I know when a girl says she's fine, she doesn't mean it. And that she just doesn't forget about it."

Cleo had never heard a guy say that before. Was she that easy to figure out? "Well, umm. I just didn't think it'd be that interesting to talk about.. And someone smart like you would probably want to talk about something more fascinating?" She squeezed her drinking glass.

Lewis smiled when it seemed as if he'd found her weak spot. "I have time, don't worry. I'm all ears."

People started leaving the Cafe as Cleo neared the middle of her story. A half hour had already passed, and Lewis was still listening as if he was interested in every word.

As a questioning look came on Lewis's face, Cleo shushed him. "Save questions 'till the end."

She continued, squeezing in every detail. She decided to leave out the Emma part, considering how she was sitting close enough to eavesdrop. But she did mention friend issues, no names.

"And I'm wondering why I have no time to myself!" Cleo said in an exasperated tone, finally resting her back against the chair.

Looking at his watch, seeing that almost an hour and a half had passed, Lewis was amazed how time had flown. "I hope you didn't have any homework."

"Nah, for once. Otherwise I would've never had time to do this," Cleo found herself even more exhausted from telling her story.

Lewis nodded in understandment. "So, how's your water fear going?"

Cleo shrugged. "No where really. As long as I'm not in the water, I'm great. I can still bathe though," She reassured.

Lewis half-laughed as he stretched and yawned. "I'd better get home. It's gettin' late."

"That's fine. I'll see you, Lewis!" Cleo waved with a content smile as she watched him exit. She was glad to be in a better mood than before. Letting it all out seemed to have quite an effect.

Right as Cleo was beginning to leave, Emma took her pointer finger and wiggled it, motioning for Cleo to come over. She didn't bother to get up.

Cleo suddenly remembered Emma saying that they'd talk later as she walked over to her. "Hey Emma. Ready to tell me why you avoided me?" Some sternness was beginning to come back into her voice.

Emma looked up at her carelessly. A few of the girls that were sitting with her had left, but a few were still there. They stared at Cleo like she better have a good reason for being there.

"Well actually, I forgot. Isn't that right, Mir?" She looked at her friend for backup and got a nod.

Cleo had to keep from rolling her eyes. "Whatever. It was still pretty rude."

Emma sighed. "It wasn't all me, either. This weird new girl tried to start crap with me and Miriam. On her first semester! Can you believe it?"

Knowing they probably didn't even know her name, Cleo had suspicions. Miriam had probably done something to provoke it, and Emma probably played right along. It's how they were. They thought they were superior to everyone. Even themselves, probably.

"For no reason?" Cleo pretended to act interested.

"Yeah!" Emma scoffed. "I mean, who does she think she is?"

The girl did look mean to Cleo, but it was wrong to judge a book by its cover, she'd learned.

Cleo let herself look away.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Emma caught on fast for a blonde. "I'm telling you the truth. Have you ever known me to be a liar?"

The brunette slowly shook her head. As far as she knew, anyway.

"Exactly," Emma said knowingly as she sipped her milkshake. "Anyway, you looked pretty deep in convo with that blonde boy. Lewis?"

"Yeah, that was Lewis," Cleo said, rubbing her arm.

"He's a nerd. You shouldn't want to be seen with him," Emma said like she knew everyone that went to their school. Personal and all.

"Emma!" Cleo snapped. "I didn't know you were someone who judged so quickly!"

Emma stood. "And when did you turn into the righteous underdog? Are you a priest now or something? Besides, it's not like I'm lying."

Not believing what she was hearing, Cleo stared at her friend in disbelief. "There's a difference between being honest and just being rude to people."

Emma shrugged. "Look. Whatever. I didn't think you were this sensitive. I mean, I knew you were a little like a crybaby but wow."

This caused Emma's friends to snicker.

Cleo was offended that they would think that way of her, but she didn't show it. "Wow? I thought maybe you were different. But you're not. You're just as stuck-up as them!" Cleo knew that this would cause Miriam and the others to hate her, but she didn't care. They thought she was a crybaby anyway. She made her way outside. Quickly.

Emma felt a little bad for what was said, but got over it in an instant when Miriam told her how great she was and how little Cleo mattered. That she had them to rely on.

Cleo wiped her damp eyes as she found herself back at her house, careful to let anyone see her.

She didn't understand how Emma could be so cruel. Now she definitely knew that she'd started it with that other girl.

Cleo watched herself in the mirror as her face saddened and she tried not to break into sobs. She could never imagine herself saying such harsh things, and didn't understand how others could. She'd be too overwhelmed with guilt to eat, sleep, or do anything.

Finally, Cleo managed to sleep with today's thoughts mixed up in her head.

* * *

><p>AN: I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written. CELEBRATION! *confetti* ^^


	3. Lured In

A nervous Cleo walked with her head down through the halls. She had begged her dad not to make her come today, but he was unmovable. If only she could make herself cry on command like she'd practiced. It wasn't fair. Cleo had somewhat regretted what she said to Emma, but it was so true it didn't matter. Emma needed to know that other people had feelings, too.

She had wondered if approaching Emma would be foolish to do. But she didn't need to make a decision as she saw Emma and Miriam heading toward her. Cleo wished she'd be by herself for once.

"Hi Emma," Cleo spoke slowly and carefully. "I know we hit a bump yesterday, but-"

"Save it, Cleo." Emma held her hand up. "I've made a decision by myself."

Cleo stopped. "What do you mean?"

"I think it'd be better for both of us if we stopped being friends."

Cleo looked at her in shock. Too shocked to move or speak. "What are you saying, Em? You're just going to quit being my friend?"

Emma nodded, sure of herself. "Yes. I don't need drama in my life, and well.. You're a bitch."

Cleo's mouth hang open, almost positive that Miriam had put her up to this. "Me? I'm the bitch?" She felt nothing but betrayal and anger.

All Miriam did was stand there and smile.

How could she do this? Of all people? Why? Over one little thing?

"You're not going to cry, are you?" Emma put her hand over her heart, looking sympathetic. "I don't do well with cryers."

"I don't wanna be your friend anyway!" As immature and juvenile as Cleo had sound, she tried to make it sound intimidating and like she meant it. "Everyone hates you!" Cleo knew that as soon as she said those words, she'd feel bad afterward.

Emma didn't show the least amount of interest. Like the words didn't affect her at all. "Whatever you say." She had it locked in her mind that everyone liked her.

Cleo got out of sight, followed by Miriam's swearing.

Rikki wandered aimlessly through the school. 10 minutes until her next class. She had some time to spare. She made her way down the steps out back. She peered around a large dumpster splattered with ugly, dull grafitti.

Full of curiosity, she began reading some of the scribbles. She wondered how long they'd been there, and who exactly wrote them and for what purpose. Probably just for fun or to vandalize property.

Rikki turned her attention to a drawing of an ugly devil that had sharp horns and wicked wings. It was originally sprayed with red, but it was now wearing off and looked brownish.

"Like it?" A voice spoke came from behind the dumpster.

Rikki jumped as a boy wearing a worn leather jacket and ripped blue jeans appeared from behind the dumpster. Surely he hadn't been there before.

"It's..." Rikki pondered. "Wonderful." She certainly didn't want to get something else started.

"Did it myself last year," The boy smiled mischieviously like he was really proud of his work.

Rikki turned away from the dumpster. It smelled awful. "So, what were you doing back here?"

The boy confused Rikki as he began looking back and forth, as if to make sure there was no one was watching. "What? You don't sell?"

Rikki looked puzzled. "Sell what?"

The boy seemed surprised as he turned back to the dumpster. "Anyone of you guys know her?"

Suddenly three other guys appeared before Rikki. How had she missed them? What were they doing? How would they know her? She hadn't seen them around.

They shrugged.

"Never seen'er," One boy said, scuffing his dirty sneaker on the hard ground.

"Me either," Another one spoke, his voice scratchy and tired.

All of their eyes were puffy and reddish.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Rikki asked obliviously.

"Nothin'," The one who had drawn the ugly devil said. "We thought you were a teacher, so we hid behind the dumpster. I just thought maybe my friends had asked you to come out here."

"For what?"

"You know."

"Know what?" Rikki was getting frustrated.

"The drugs! C'mon girl, give it up. There's no one else around. We won't snitch on 'yeh," He shoved his hands in his pockets.

Rikki scrunched up her brow and looked at him for a long time. "I don't sell drugs!" Although she had been known as a tough girl, Rikki wasn't a drinker or a pill popper or any of that other nonsense she saw on television. She had tried a cigarette once or twice, but it wasn't anything special.

The boys laughed. "Our bad. You look like someone who's sneaky. That's all."

Rikki realized the boy in the leather had something in the corner of his mouth. She was lucky she hadn't been close enough to smell his breath. "Look, I don't okay? So don't bother me about it."

"Sounds like you could use one," They laughed again.

"Excuse me? I don't need to sell anything or use anything to be happy in my life," Rikki told it like she owned it.

The four boys stepped closer to her. Rikki was satisfied with her words until one of them spoke. "Really? 'Cuz you didn't seem so happy when you were getting told off by the most popular girl in school."

"How.. How did you know that happened?" Was the only thing Rikki could get out.

"News travels fast." Rikki noticed a line of smoke sailing through the air and turning it to poison. "Especially when it involves the queen of the school."

"I heard you had the guts to talk back," The boy slid a lighter out of his pocket and lit a cigarette.

"Well, yeah," Rikki said, taking a step back. She didn't want to be a victim of secondhand smoke. "She's not gonna talk to just anyone that way." Rikki felt like explaining it to them was pointless. They weren't interested in her. Reputation didn't matter to them. If you had drugs, you were accepted by them.

"Just take a drag," The boy pressured.

Rikki squinted and took another step back. She wasn't giving in all that easily.

He held it up for her. "You're missin' out."

Rikki stared, mesmerized by their voices. Lured in by the smell of smoke and mixed alcohol hidden behind the odor of the dumpster. Feeling tired just by being around them.

"Ever skipped class?"

It was all a blur from there.


	4. Bullied

Rikki had blown off the rest of school that day. She was too messed up to do anything- much less schoolwork. All she felt that morning was an overdone hangover. After she had stumbled on home, she'd collasped on the couch. When she woke up, she had this piercing headache.

Sitting up, Rikki glanced at the time.

She remembered waking up a little before and telling her dad that she was staying home today. He was concerned, but he allowed it. She could somehow still smell the stanky odor on her. Or maybe it was her imagination.

The exhausted blonde was too tired to think about it any longer. She fell back onto her bed and slept the rest of the day away.

Rikki was surprised to see that she had slept until the next day. She sat up, her hangover subsided.

"Feeling better?" Her dad had asked.

She simply nodded and said it was probably just a shortlived cold. But it was all her fault. She wouldn't have suffered if it wasn't for her own doing.

Rikki figured it was just the effects of the hangover, but she discovered she was angry with herself. Angry that she had given in to those boys so easily. Angry that she gave up her drug free life, even if it wasn't addiction. She had done it for her own pleasure. Had she felt pleasure? Maybe. The blonde remembered taking a whiff of everything. The smell made her nose tingle. For a moment, after taking a puff of a cigarette, she actually felt delighted for the first time in a while. It was all happy thoughts in her head at the time. She felt good, and the feeling would last for a while. She was incredibly wrong.

Rikki sat at her desk, fists tight, mouth twisted, eyes closed. How could she give into peer pressure so easy? She was taught better than that.

Way after the final bell rang, the not so perky blonde stepped into the halls. She had had to make up a test she missed because of her you know what.

As she began working towards the nearest exit, she heard high pitched voices. Paused.

"You're amazing in the water, Em!" One blonde said to the other as they turned the corner, seeing Rikki a mere twenty feet away.

Emma had a towel draped over one shoulder. A over-sized jacket was on her fine frame, which Rikki assumed wasn't hers. The jacket dangled over her lower abdomen. She hadn't bothered to cover up; she was still wearing her bathing suit underneath.

"Well, considering I just won another swimming tournament, I've already figured that out." Emma tilted her head as she saw Rikki, anger striking in her eyes.

"Hey, look, it's the Mikki the Druggie," Miriam laughed.

"I think it's Rikki," Emma said, flipping her still wet hair.

"Like it matters."

Rikki tried to make her way past them quickly, but Emma blocked her way.

"Aren't you going to congratulate me?" Emma gestured to the nice medal she was wearing.

Rikki rolled her puddle blue eyes. "Why would I do that?"

"Because she said," Miriam stepped in. "Unless you're too fucked up to do that too."

Rikki didn't want to know how they knew. She knew those boys weren't all right. She knew from the beginning. Tears began to come to the young blonde's eyes, praying that the two girls standing infront of her wouldn't notice.

"Man, what's with all the water works these days?" Emma threw her shoulders back and gazed past Rikki like she was too good for eye contact.

"Why don't you cover up, slut?" Rikki said icily. She somehow managed to hold the tears back.

"Oh, big mistake," Emma threw the damp towel on the ground.

Surprisingly, Miriam held the swimmer back. "We'll get her." she said into her ear.

Emma glared at Rikki for a while before picking up her towel and walking away, bumping Rikki's shoulder violently.

Rikki had to mentally talk herself out of turning around and shoving that medal down her throat.

Over the next few days Rikki had been getting teased a lot more. People were calling her out and calling her easy peasy Rikki. And a lot of others. Can't forget druggie. Apparently, after you try a few drugs, you've lost your virginity too.

She tried her best to pay no mind to them, but it was just impossible. Rikki angrily went out back, after being called Rikki the Druggie (her new title) for the millionth time. She hit the dumpster with one hand, a sticky substance sticking to her hand. She grimaced and wiped it on the brick wall of the building.

"I know you're out here!" Rikki said harshly. She was in a horrible mood.

Finally, they all revealed themselves, looking as nebulous as ever.

Rikki immediately recognized the smell and backed up. The sad thing was, Rikki had spent the rest of the day with those boys and hadn't remembered one of their names'.

"Ohh hey," One wheezed.

"Did you tell the whole school?" Rikki gritted her teeth.

She received nothing but puzzled looks. She should've known it was a mistake to talk to them. They were as drugged up as ever. She could smell it.

"I dunno, what you're talking about.." Another said, not knowing where to begin and end his sentences.

"You guys told Miriam about what we did the other day," Rikki chose her words carefully. "It was just a one time thing."

"We do it every day," The one with the most sense at the time put in. "cute, though."

"I only did it once though," Rikki persisted. "People are treating me as if I'm an addict."

"That's what you wanted to be wasn't it, when you came around us?" A smart mouth started, mouth foaming with smoke.

"Either way, we can't help you." The different scents filled the blonde's nose, activating her memories from the other day.

The wise guy snorted, somewhat painfully. "Rikki the Druggie."

Rikki snatched him by the collar and shoved him up against the sticky dumpster. "Don't call me that." She seethed.

"Whoa, whoa.." One of his friends puffed. "Get off'em."

Rikki knew it was a mistake letting those guys talk her into something. She wished she could take it all back. To not know what it was like drinking that alcohol. Not know how that cigar tasted on her lips. Not exhaling so much smoke.

Fearing they would pick up a beer bottle and slug her, knowing they weren't in the right minds, she let him go. She started walking back inside. She knew all along they'd said something. And it spread. Just like they'd told her before. News spreads fast.

As if they were waiting on her, the eminent Emma and Miriam stood beside the lockers.

"Look who it is," They cocked their heads as if they were programmed to do so. "Getting high already?"

"Little early, isn't it?' Miriam laughed hysterically.

Rikki ignored them and walked on.

"You've been getting lots of extra attention lately, haven't you, sweetie?" Emma smiled and looked at Rikki with anticipating eyes. She hadn't forgotten what Rikki had called her.

"Get out of my way," Rikki ordered quietly. She knew it wouldn't do any good.

"Don't you think you can tell us what to do," Miriam crossed her arms.

Rikki felt like some bullied girl in a movie. In almost all the movies, the person ended up being scarred or dead. The bullies always ended up regretting what they'd done, but Rikki was almost positive that if Miriam and Emma killed her on the spot, neither would feel guilty.

Rikki didn't feel there was anything she could do, so she just glared at them.

Emma was unsatisfied. She deserved more than what she was getting. They'd already turned the whole school against her. What else could be done?

Rikki just figured it would all pass soon. Emma and Miriam would leave her alone, she could beg her dad to switch schools again, and she'd never see them ever again.

"I don't know what you want from me," Now Rikki really felt like a girl in a movie.

Emma snarled. She felt like spitting on her. "You're just a slob, aren't you?"

"You mean trashy." Miriam corrected matter-of-factly.

Rikki closed her eyes tight for a second, so sick of hearing their voices, wishing they'd disappear, but when she opened them she saw a guy standing beside them. He was pretty handsome. He had brown hair- Rikki didn't care to look at his eyes. She'd seen him around. His name was Zane.

"Hey babe," Emma said, wrapping herself in his arms.

Rikki swore she saw Miriam roll her eyes.

"Hey," Zane said coolly, looking over at Rikki after saying so. He had heard things about her, but as he'd found out, some fortunate and some unfortunate, rumors usually weren't true.

Rikki looked away. From what she'd heard in bits and pieces of conversations, Zane had broken up with Miriam for Emma. She had heard things ranging to better kisser to better... you know. But she knew no one would actually ask about it. In conclusion, Emma was prettier.

Taking this as an opportunity to slip away, Rikki tried to pass them unnoticeably.

"Hey," The brunette surprisingly called out. "Your name's Rikki?'

What was she supposed to do? Ignore him?

"Yeah."

Emma scowled. "Don't talk to her, Zane."

Zane ignored Emma instead. "All those things about you aren't true are they?" He didn't know Emma and Miriam had spread it around school after immediately finding out.

Rikki slowly shook her head. Some of it was true, like trying those drugs. But it was only once. They had made it sound like she did it every day. She felt like calling it a fluke.

Emma cut in. "Yeah right. Don't believe her, babe." She took Zane's hand. "Let's go down to the beach. I'm wearing my bikini under this." Emma almost always stayed in her swimsuit. It was a lot easier than to change in and out of it before and after constant practice. The way she impressed almost everybody was with her swimming skills.

Zane took the invitation without hesitation. He'd never miss out on seeing his girlfriend in a bikini.

"She's a waste of time anyway," Emma added invidiously.

Rikki waited until they were gone before she moved. Their words replayed over and over in her head. She started trying to make herself feel better. She could take their harsh words, maybe even actions. She could defend herself. Rikki had never been known as a choleric person, but she wasn't too nice either. What you see is what you get.

Soon lost in her thoughts, Rikki was surprised when she heard someone yell out, _Trailer Trash! _

She immediately turned to see who it was.

A boy and a girl stood before her, looking smug. They looked surprised Rikki had turned around.

"You actually respond to that," The girl said, sounding sorrowful. "How sad."

Rikki half stared half glared at them. She was never graceful with words. Besides, it was pointless arguing with them.

The boy spoke next, "Anyway, we thought we could do you a little favor."

The girl took something out of her jacket pocket. "Take it. It might help you out." She laughed a bit and slid it across the floor to the blonde. Before she knew it, they were gone.

Rikki looked down. It was a razor. She waited for tears to come, but they didn't. It looked like they were postponing their arrival till later. She stared the sharp object down. No one was watching.

Rikki suddenly bent over and picked it up carefully, as if waiting for someone to stop her. She stuck the razor in her pocket and swiftly turned to leave. She spent the rest of the day by herself.


	5. Condoned

A/N: It came to my attention that I need to update. Not since last year. Ahahaha. ;D Enjoy.

_I can't believe I just did that. _Suffocating breaths were heard throughout the blonde's small room. _You did not just cut yourself, Rikki. _She didn't want to believe it, but it was true. The proof was on the skin. How could she do this to herself?

_You have such beautiful skin, Rikki._

Rikki took another ruthless slice against her bloody arm and coughed. She could feel herself getting light-headed from the blood loss. The razor lay limply in her hand, something she wished had never purred to life.

It was something she'd never wanted to face in her life, but here she was. In her room, bloody, sobbing, and helpless.

She couldn't rightfully blame the kids at school for giving her such a weapon. It was her choice and it was her fault. All her fault.

A knock at her door startled the blonde enough to slide the razor under her bed and pull the blankets over her, getting them stained with blood.

"Dinner, come on. I've called a few times now."

She hadn't heard her dad in the last few hours. "Okay."

Trying to allay some of the pain in her slit arms, Rikki let some warmish water run into the wounds. It burned like a bitch, but she didn't care. It had hurt like that when she had done it, too. Everything had bad effects. She'd put on the medicine to treat them later. Slipping a long sleeve sweatshirt over her head, the teen finally made her way down.

"What took so long?"

"Oh, nothing." She didn't eat much.

Her next few days were testy. She had to be careful with her arms bare. They had healed since before. She was grateful they hadn't gone too deep. There was no sign of the two kids who had given her the razor in the first place. Maybe she could've thanked them for introducing suicidal images into her life.

Every now and then, the curly blonde would catch the other two prissy blondes staring her down or worse, whispering. But Rikki would often ignore them with a scrunched up nose and stiffen her upper lip like she was better. She wouldn't let them have the upper hand in this war.

The worst part of Rikki's day was perhaps that afternoon when a quirky girl had come up to her at the dock, beseeching to teach her how to get someone to have sex with you. Rikki had told her to simply get lost, and the girl laughed and skipped off.

Oddly enough, Rikki found the razor to be a form of comfort. Whenever the cold, uneven sides of the blade brushed her skin, she found it rather inviting and welcomed the pain. Knowing this wasn't normal, she considered therapy a few times. Deciding therapy was only for nutjobs, the teen ignored the issue. It was a phase, and it would go away on its own. It didn't matter. Even if she did go to therapy, they wouldn't help her. Just laugh and tell her to be on her way. Not a soul in the world cared for her, and maybe she didn't exactly care for them either.

It was clear to Rikki that the nicknames wouldn't fade on their own. Possibly titles she could live with until graduation.

Even her father seemed more interested in work - not that she'd tried talking to him about it. Her problems would be a bane to him.

After much thinking, Rikki decided that if she couldn't beat them, join them. It wouldn't kill anyone to give them what they wanted. It'd be better than being a nobody, right? Her dad obviously had no plans on moving anytime soon.

It was her first day not wearing a long-sleeved shirt. Her cuts were pretty much unnoticable except for a few on her wrist, which were covered by bracelets. She gripped the brick, gritty wall with controlling hands, drawing a little blood. She couldn't but feel like she was capitulating to these delinquents, but it was clear she wouldn't fit anywhere else. Besides, she was experienced now. If they didn't accept her, who would?

"I'm ready to accept who I am," She muttered, feeling dirty already. "Pass me the lighter."

Wiping her damp hands off with a towel, Cleo gazed over the water. It was soothing. The view. Even after all the drama she'd been in the past few days. The brunette was shocked the boss hadn't noticed the empty bucket in the water, but she didn't say anything. Maybe she had noticed, but had decided to stay quiet about it. Oh well. However, whenever touching the water, uneasiness overwhelmed her.

"Hey Lewis!" Cleo called out to the genius as he hurriedly walked across the park. They had been spending more time together since they'd had lunch together, even if Emma didn't like it. She didn't care if Emma liked it or not. She actually hoped it made her remorseful.

Lewis was with that Zane guy again, but he made his way up to her, Zane beside him.

"Going somewhere?"

Zane looked annoyed.

"Yeah, but only for a little while. I've also got some projects going on, lots of work to be done." Lewis rubbed his head with a tired look on his face.

_Of course they were going somewhere. _Zane mentally rolled his eyes. It wasn't any of her business anyways. He was aware of the friendship Lewis had acquired with this girl and had no intention of letting it go farther when he was around. He'd been given clear instructions from Emma not to be around this girl, but he didn't care to follow them. He didn't want this girl interfering with any plans he himself made; she seemed like someone who'd get in the way.

"Oh," Cleo sighed, looking Zane up and down. He was one snooty rich kid. She didn't get why such a down to earth person like Lewis would hang out with someone like him. "Well, maybe we could hang out later."

Lewis grinned. "Maybe."

"Shouldn't you be getting back to work?" Zane suggested plainly, gesturing to the water.

"Actually I'm almost finished here," Cleo said, focusing on keeping unfeeling heard in her voice.

It was Zane who had the callous tone. "Well, we have to go."

Lewis gave her a sad goodbye and headed off with Zane.

A thought slid through the brune's mind, but she dismissed it as she folded her apron and got back into her regular clothes.

_Don't do this to yourself._ A voice chided in Rikki's head as the blade gently danced along her pale skin.

She already smelt like smoke and drinks. There was nothing to lose. Rikki inwardly gasped as a drop of blood found its way to the carpet. She wiped it up with her new shirt and cursed at her stupidity. Were her brain cells dropping that dramatically already?

It was so compelling. What these drugs did to her. It was like this was the answer to all her problems. She shoud've realized sooner. She needed the feeling of relaxation. What with being chastised everyday for no good reason. But everything was the same. The name calling eased a bit, but the feeling of proving them right stayed. She was no better than anyone.

What pricked at the blonde was, nobody even noticed or cared to help - or even ask. But every time she'd inhale, all her doubts would float into the air along with the cloudy atmosphere.

However, Rikki chose to condone the matter at hand herself. Telling someone would mean giving them the satisfaction, but she didn't think it was all that serious. The blonde ran the blade down the fragile skin once more, blood emerging soon after.

Maybe there was a way to escape. From all the high school drama and illy effecting drugs. Was there such a place? No. There was no way out except for the way she was thinking of right now.

A/N: As you can see, deep depression is setting in. I hope you guys don't mind it. The next chapter will probably revolve around Cleo.


	6. Fears

A/N: Cleo chapter. Not a depressing chapter. Sorry for the late update~ I apologize for cheesiness.

* * *

><p>Cleo walked nervously with her hands behind her back. Quitting her job didn't seem like a big thing, but to Cleo, it was. She was never a quitter and this wouldn't look good on her part. She had tried to dismiss the water incident as a stupid fluke, but thought differently when just the other day she came close to reliving the entire experience. Under different circumstances, of course. This time she was just dumb enough to lean over too far and almost slip. She figured "almost drowning" and that were two good reasons to quit. It hadn't been long since the accident and the teen figured she should quit while she's ahead.<p>

"Cleo, that you? Cleo!" Turning to see Lewis racing toward her, the brunette offered a welcoming smile, glad to see that Zane was not in sight.

"Where are you headed?" Cleo asked casually, looking him up and down.

"No where in particular," Lewis said while cracking his fingers. "I was actually wondering where you were headed to. You look stressed."

Cleo cursed her obvious emotions and smiled sadly. "No, it's just..." She figured it'd be better if she just said it. "I'm quitting my job at the marine park."

"This doesn't have anything to do with that day... Does it?" He was proud of himself for saving her and he felt like she was embarrassed.

"No no, believe me.." Cleo tried to sound reassuring. "It has nothing to do with you. I just, wanna be careful. 'Ya know?"

Lewis frowned.

"I still appreciate what you did, though. It was really brave."

His frown lifted a bit. "It was nothing, honestly."

"Oh, stop it with the modesty," Cleo joked, resting a hand on her hip.

Lewis knew why he wasn't stuttering or acting weird like he did when he was around other girls. It was because he saved her life. If it weren't for him, her chances of being alive were near impossible. She was just being nice to him, he thought negatively. But maybe it didn't have to be that way.

"You know, um, Cleo." He took a deep breath, not sure where to start. "I was going to go fishing tomorrow around noon, and I need a partner. I mean, Zane doesn't fish and I could teach you if you don't know how."

Cleo shrugged, but knew it would be rude of her to decline. Especially after what he did for her. "I dunno, you have to get a little close to the water, don't you?"

"We'll stay in the clear, I promise," Lewis said with a promising smile. "I'll try to make sure you stay dry. And hey, promise me something?"

"What?"

"If you do well, keep your job at the marine park. I know the two don't relate much, but just consider it a good sign, okay?"

Cleo smiled, some uneasiness fading. "Alright then. It's a date."

-x-

The brunette stared long and hard at her reflection in the mirror. Her darkish pink bikini could definitely compliment her tan figure more, she thought. Emma had always helped her decide on what looked good and what didn't. She was kind of like a personal stylist, but now that the blonde had taken a turn for Snobsville, Cleo had to decide herself.

She slipped on her thin cover-up top and her denim shorts and set off for the beach. It wasn't a long walk, but it was getting blistering hot outside. She wished she'd stopped to put on sunblock.

Cleo had to walk a ways to find Lewis down on a deserted half of the beach, with a few rather jagged rocks nearby. But other than that, it looked like a pleasant little swimming hole.

"Hey!" She greeted happily.

"Oh, hey," Lewis said, reeling in his line. "Sorry I didn't specify on the place. I guess I kinda figured you knew."

"No problem, sometimes I walk down this way.. I mean, not that I walk the beach all the time," Cleo said, gazing out over the water. It looked placid as ever, but that water could turn into the most hazardous place ever, she had learned.

Lewis nodded, feeling at ease. He was in his own area and Cleo was the newcomer. It was usually the other way around. Lewis wasn't too popular at school, and with his experiments falling behind, he had a lot of free time to just do whatever. He hated it being like that; he needed something to keep him busy. Anything extraordinary.

"So, any luck?"

The blond sighed, scratching his nose with his free hand. "Not much. Wanna give it a try?"

Cleo took a little step forward. "If you're sure. I'll try not to break anything."

Lewis laughed softly, handing off the rod to the brune. "Do you know how to cast?"

"How to what? Oh, um, not really," Cleo frowned at the simple pole, running her finger along it.

"Let me help," He said, stepping to her side and gripping the pole over her own hand. He helped her lean back rather gracefully and cast the line perfectly, much to Cleo's amazement. It's easier when someone helps out, she thought.

"Thanks," She said, taking another step forward to allow the line more leverage. It felt so nice and peaceful just standing there, she thought calmly. No one bothering her, no homework, no problems, no worries.. The youthful teen was so eased and undisturbed at that moment that when the oncoming tide washed over her feet she didn't know what to think.

Letting out a tiny yelp, Cleo dropped the fishing pole and scurried back to safety, almost tripping over the sand and her own feet as she did so.

"Are you okay?' Lewis said, holding onto her arm for support.

"No, Lewis, no.. I've gotta go," She said, turning the other way.

Lewis kept his hand on her arm. "Don't go. I promise, I won't let anything happen."

"Easy for you to say, you didn't almost drown!" Cleo snapped, angry that everyone suddenly thought they knew how she felt.

"I promise," He repeated, loosening his grip on her arm. "I'll protect you. The water isn't your enemy. You can't let one bad thing change your life forever."

He certainly had a point, but it wasn't that easy. Overcoming her fears had always been something Cleo lacked the ability to do.

Lewis stepped back from her, allowing her to have space. He held out his hand. "The water's not like a dangerous insect or something poisonus," He explained. "It won't drag you under unless the tide's strong."

That's enough reason for me, Cleo thought bitterly as she slowly took Lewis's hand with her shaking one.

The blond gently pulled her close to him, watching her body language carefully. He'd researched things like this. When people have fears, they behave all too differently.

Cleo started shaking as the tide drew nearer and nearer. "I don't think I can do this."

"I got you," Lewis responded calmly. She needed to know that the water wasn't evil or out to get her.

Lewis felt the brunette stiffen as soon as the small wave rinsed their feet, saltiness coating them.

She opened her eyes as soon as it went away.

"See, wasn't so bad, was it?" Lewis smiled, feeling her relax.

Cleo didn't realize she'd been squeezing his hand the entire time. "Yeah. Not so bad." She sounded sheepish.

"Up for a swim?" Lewis asked, wanting to help her completely conquer her fear.

Cleo's eyes widened. "No way, Lewis. You didn't mention anything about this!" She let go of him.

Lewis got in to his ankles. "I promise we'll stay shallow."

"I don't think so."

"Please?"

"No. It's too much for one day."

"Oh, c'mon," Lewis pressured one last time. "I won't tell anybody."

"You know, you're very stubborn," Cleo said, crossing her arms.

Lewis held out his hand once more without a word, but with a determined look.

Cleo threw her thin cover-up on the shore and stepped out of her shorts. If she was getting wet, she didn't want to go home in soaking wet clothes.

"I won't force you," Lewis said in a measured tone.

Cleo ran her hand through her wavy hair and stood close to him, allowing her ankles to be submerged in water. "Now you tell me," she scoffed, grabbing his arm for support.

"Hey," She looked down at her feet after standing there for a minute. "It's not so scary."

"It's only your feet," Lewis reminded her, treading deeper, gently tugging her along.

Cleo started shaking her head as she felt her heart race. "U-Umm, are you sure? I don't think I should," before she knew it, she was in to her knees and her adrenaline was pumping fast.

Lewis smirked as he realized they were getting somewhere without a panic attack. He shouldn't be pushing boundaries, but he felt like he was so close. Too close to stop now.

"Just a little more," The blond continued guiding her further, but when the water was close to her thighs, he felt her halt.

"I stop here," Cleo said as if she were specially programmed with certain boundaries.

"Aw, but we're so close," Lewis whined, tugging at her hand.

Uneasiness overcoming her, Cleo felt off-balance and let out a squeal. She was forced to grab onto Lewis's neck for a sturdy lifesaver, and it felt good to be out of the water. Even if it was cold.

Caught off guard, he barely caught her and laughed nervously. "Didn't see that coming."

"I think you should take me back now," Cleo suggested, barely able to keep assertiveness out of her voice.

Once her feet touched the dry sand, the brune felt relief wash over her instead of water.

"You know, Cleo," Lewis said once he put her down. "I didn't mean to scare you - if I did."

"No, no, don't be sorry," Cleo said, grabbing her clothes and slipping on her sandals. "I think it was good for me. Even if my heart is still going one hundred miles per hour."

Lewis found himself smiling at her. "Well, great then. No luck with the fish but it seems like we accomplished something else today, huh?"

Cleo laughed and didn't even argue when he offered to walk her back to her house.

* * *

><p>AN: If this reminded anyone of the Emma/Ash scene, I'm sorry. O_o it really wasn't intended. Anyways, I guess you can take this chapter however you want. Thank you all for reading. =D


End file.
